I Need You
by JoriFanatic
Summary: Jade has had a crush on Tori ever since she first came to Hollywood Arts, and now, Jade wants to make a move, but does Tori approve? Well, Tori doesn't know either.


**Disclaimer: I own Victorious, nah I don't, but wouldn't that be spiffy?**

*Jade's point of view*

I approach my proper destination on this brisk, dark night and I knock on the wooden door twice, hmm no answer. I push open the heavy wooden door to find myself standing in front of a short brunnette, almost smacking her delicate face with the heavy door. She has resentment all over her face, I can't help but grin at that. "Jade!"

I shrug as if I didn't care, oh wait, I don't. "Hey Vega." I plop down onto her couch, kicking my feet up onto the coffee table and I prop my hands behind my head. I catch myself looking at her as she drowzily walks over to me, she's standing pretty close to me. My southern belle accent urges to come out as I look up at her, titlting my head slightly.

"My my, why so tired Vega?"

She brushes her bangs out of her face stubbornly. "Jade, it's 3 in the morning! What do you possibly have to tell me now?"

I let out a long breath, I really don't want to be here. I can't believe I'm actually going to ask her this. "I was wondering, um, would you like to come over, tomorrow, well today?"

My voice sort of fades out as I ask her. She has this confused face, it's like her face is bipolar or something. I rub my neck nervously, waiting for an answer.

"Why did you have to ask me at this time? And what for? You never ask me to come over.." Tori covers her mouth with he rhand as she yawns.

"Because, I knew it'd bother you if I came this late." I grin evilly, knowing it would bother her. Then I shrug awkwardly at Vega's other question.

"Well, I don't know, I'm not really doing anything tomorrow, and everyone else is busy." I tried to keep her eyes on Tori's face.

"Whatever, I'll come over I guess, but you better not do anything devious when I'm there."

She presses her finger into my chest, I growl lightly as she does so. "I won't. Come over whenever." I force myself up, running one of my hands through my hair. "Yeah I'm leaving now.." I get up and she glances at me with a raised eyebrow, yup, she's annoyed, oh well. I leave her dorm, slamming the door shut as I leave, hearing a loud grunt noise from the other side, I can't help but smirk maniacally. I love bothering her..

**9AM**

*Tori's point of view*

I open the driver's side door of my car, the sound of metal squealing followed by a dull, solid thunk as I shut the door behind me. I start my car, my hand draping over the wheel. I arrive at Jade's place, parking in an empty driveway. I walk up her steps, leading to her door. I lick my lips uneasily as I knock on the heavy door, the door creeks open slowly. I lightly push it open to fit inside, closing it tightly afterward. Jade's house is surprisingly.. well, nice. There's family portraits on the wall, a few with a little girl smiling with brightly coloured clothes on. It takes me a moment to realize that's Jade. It's so hard to picture her as a happy little girl.

"Jade?" escapes my lips, echoing through the house. I ease myself onto Jade's black leather lounge, seat squeaking, sitting in an awkward position as I wait. Jade struts out of her kitchen, into the living room, with an empty bottle that looks like some kind of alcohol in her left hand, and a glass in her other with some kind of liquid, I'm pretty sure it's alcohol.

My god. She has this really creepy smile, she's starting to freak me out. I say nervously, starting to get goosebumps as I keep staring at that creepy smile upon her lips. "J-Jade, are you drunk..?"

Jade smirks at me. "Tori," I tilt my head at the sound of Jade's voice, her green eyes staring down into mine. That creepy smile hangs on the edge of Jade's lips as she thrusts that glass filled with some kind of liquid. "Here. Drink up"

I take it reluctantly, taking along sip. "Uh... thanks." I set the glass down on the table, fingers clumsy. "So... um... what are we gonna do?"

Jade lets out a low chuckle, placing the alcohol bottle onto the coffee table, brushing a few fingers down my arm. I jump as her fingertips tickle my arms, blinking reflexively.

"J-Ja-" I say nervously. Jade softly places her finger on my lip, shhing me quietly.

"Close your eyes, okay?" Jade's voice whispers straight in my ear, breath feathering my cheek, and the smell of her perfume is clogging my brain, it's making me spin.  
>I swallow hard,a lump rolling down my throat as I close my eyes. I freeze as a pair of warm lips brush mine, melting into a soft kiss. I gasp, scooching away, only for my sides to be captured by arms circling around my waist.<p>

"Going somewhere Tori?" Jade's voice sounding so tender, her nails flexing into my waist a little, slightly painfully.  
>Her palm slides up over my cheek, and I let out a soft, muffled sound as her lips crash into mine again. Her tongue runs over my bottom lip, and I bite back a moan, my body relaxing. I wonder for a moment if she drugged me, if there was something in that drink she gave me. Most likely since she was carrying a bottle of alcohol. Either way, I don't want Jade to stop. I don't want Jade's hands to stop creeping under my shirt, nails skimming the skin. I don't want to stop being overwhelmed, being spun around and twirled and made dizzy and hot. But something tells me this shouldn't happen, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be kissing Jade, she shouldn't be on top of me, pleading to get my shirt off.<p>

"J-Jade stop.." I open my eyes wide, gently pushing Jade off of me.

"Vega what do you think you're doing?" Jade mutters, licking her lips.

I look away, lowly stating "Not you.. certainly not when you're drunk."

"Come on Toriiiiii please.." Jade pleads, trying to pull of puppy eyes.

Oh my god. Jade looks utterly cute. I can't resist her. She probably will never give this look ever again. Ugh, I have to, she's just trying to get me to have sex with her. It feels both wrong and right, but something overcomes me, telling me it's completely wrong. Something tells me that I shouldn't have came, that I shouldn't still talk to her. "No Jade! I don't feel comfortable.. and you're drunk so you aren't going to remember what even happened.. I'm out.. I can't.."

Jade's lower lip starts quivering as I lift myself up off of her couch.

"Goodbye Jade.. see you, when ever.."

I sob quietly, quiet enough so Jade couldn't hear me, I didn't want to do this to her, but it just didn't feel right, I don't know if I'd even do this if she hadn't been intoxicated. Before she could say anything I slammed the door shut on my way out. Tears forming in my eyes as I drive back home. I feel so bad. I know Jade's rude to me and all, but she looked so innocent. Was Jade really drunk? Was she trying to get me drunk so I'd have sex with her? Does she actually.. like me? I have to find out, soon..

** Le first chapter of my second fic. I finally sat down and took time to write this. You should review this and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
